Christmas Oneshots
by CalvinWinchester97
Summary: Just what the title says, beginning with my own version of a scene form A Christmas Tori. I will do multiple pairings if asked, but mostly Jade&Beck   I'll attempt suggestions EXCPET FOR BECK/TORI, or slash because I don't do that chiz
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOTS! WHOO HOO!

:) Beginning with a bit of a rewrite of the first scene of A Christmas Tori as well as a little weird part I couldn't help but include.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

I really, really hate crickets. I do. They're evil little things.

The moment Jade and I sit down in Sikowitz classroom, I drag my chair closer to hers and lay my head in her lap. Jade chuckles and plays with my hair. "You don't have to pretend to be asleep to get your head down there, you know." she's grinning, I can tell by her voice.

But I'm just too tired to say anything back. Plus, she's right; it's pretty nice having my head down here. It'd be better if I wasn't so tired.

I've just fallen asleep when Jade screams something at Cat. "Hey! Hey. You woke me up!" I tell her.

"Oh sorry Beck, certainly wouldn't want to keep you _awake _during my class." Sikowitz deadpans.

"Thanks! You're the best!" I lay my head back in Jade's lap.

"YO!"

"AH!"

Gotta love Sikowitz SCREAMING in your ear!

"Why Becky so sleepy?" he asks in a little kid voice, settling himself on the stairs in front of me.

"There's a stupid cricket in my RV so I can't sleep because it chirps _all night long_."

"So just call one of those bug murderers." Jade says as if it's just that easy.

"Uh, they're called _exterminators_." Tori corrects her condescendingly.

"Yeah, why sugar coat it?"

Sugar. That would be nice to have right now.

I can feel Jade's eyes boring into my forehead. "You gonna tell me why you're trying so hard to burn holes into me with your eyes?"

"So glad you noticed."

I open my own eyes to see her holding her coffee out to me. "Drink this." She says.

I give her a giant smile. "You love me enough to give me your coffee?"

She scoffs at me. "Believe me, if you were anyone else, the coffee would've gone down your pants."

"I don't doubt that." I sit up and take the coffee from her before she changes her mind.

I like being her only exception. And the coffee's good too.

Jade's POV

Okay, seriously? I need to cut Beck off. I think he's on his eighth cup of coffee, and he's going crazy. When he ran up to me after his first class today and hugged me, I could feel his heart vibrating. The weird part you should've picked up on was the hug, because if you know my boyfriend at all, you'd probably know he doesn't normally hug people. Usually it's a kiss I get after class.

Not that I don't enjoy being held so close to my boyfriend's gorgeous body, but I think I prefer the kiss.

And I'm fairly certain that the heart isn't supposed to vibrate like that.

I'm at my locker now, waiting for him to come out of class, most likely followed by a frowning teacher coming to ask me what the hell is wrong with him. Mostly because Mrs. Barnes knows I'm better informed than Beck's parents.

You know what normal, mature people do when they see their girlfriends when they've been apart from for less than an hour? All kinds of things.

Like a kiss or a hug, or just a 'hi'.

But normal people do NOT run up to their girlfriend, throw their arms around her and start whispering loudly. "Come to the janitor's closet with me!"  
>"Why?" I shove another book into my lovely scissor locker.<p>

"For a quickie!"

His heart's still vibrating. Although the idea of a quickie is kind of nice, this probably isn't a good time. I turn around to face him. "You hate quickies, Beck."

He's bouncing on his heels and his eyes are bright. "Usually, yes, but you are way too sexy for me to leave you alone."

"You know, I'd probably appreciate that if you weren't acting like you were high." I reach up and fix his slightly disheveled hair.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Whatever. If it'll make you stop saying that."

Beck smiles and grabs my hand, dragging me toward the janitor's closet. "Yes!"

Oh. My. God.

Damn it. Now I'll never be able to say I don't enjoy sex with a crazily over-caffeinated Beck.

* * *

><p>Read and Review and I'll love you forever!<p>

Thanks much.

Much Love,

Calvin Munro


	2. Tangled

Sorry for the delay. More to come as soon as I possibly can. Thanks to everyone who is bearing with me!

* * *

><p>"This is stupid, Beck."<p>

"No its not; its fun."

"How is it that you falling off of our roof is fun?"

Jade's standing in the yard, arms crossed over her chest, and a strand of Christmas lights in her left hand. She looks pretty when she's angry. Not that I'm going to tell her that- she'd murder me.

"I'm not falling off the roof." I retort.

She scoffs. "Not yet."

I move closer to the edge to finish the string of lights I'm working on. "Why are we doing this again?" She asks, her eyes glued to me as I snap on the last of the plastic pieces to the gutter.

"So our house will look festive!" I answer.

"Why do we care if our house looks festive?" She yells up to me.

"Chloe cares."

Jade doesn't say a thing. Score one for Beck! Just mention the daughter and you'll get Jade to agree to all kinds of things.

It's true, too. Chloe loves Christmas . As much as a five year old can love anything. "Does it look straight?" I call down, motioning to the strand already securely fastened to the gutter.

Jade shrugs. "I guess so. It looks pretty even."

"Good. You wanna climb up the ladder and hand me the next set?"

She grumbles something I don't catch before she complies, starting up the silver ladder and slapping the lights into my hand. "You do realize we could hire someone to do this for us, right?"

Jade pulls herself up on the roof and sits down, dangling her long legs off the gutter. "Where's the fun in that?" I ask.

She looks picturesque sitting there, and what's more is she's right. We could hire someone to do pretty much anything. That's what happens when you make a movie that hits number one in the box office the first week.

"Um, the fun is neither of us falling off the roof." Jade swings her legs back and forth.

I get on my knees to start stringing the lights again. "We haven't fallen yet."

"The tabloids will explode. 'Beck and Jade Oliver die of Christmas decorating'."

I smile. "At least it's out of the ordinary."

"If it's weird you want, we could be hacked apart by a clown with a chain saw; we don't have to plummet off our own roof to be original." She twists in a loose light bulb.

I reach the spot where she's sitting, so she climbs back down the ladder. "A clown? Really?" I question.

"Yeah. Clowns are terrifying. And I'm pretty sure not many people have died by clown."

She comes to the ground and slides the ladder over as I pull the sleeves of my shirt down over my wrists. "The purpose of clowns is making people laugh, not scaring or murdering."

"Then they fail."

I stumble and Jade gives an involuntary gasp. "BECK! Ohmygosh don't fall, idiot!" She yells.

I stand up to move further down the gutter. I lean over a little to grin at her. "Jade Oliver, do you care about me?"

My wife crosses her arms. "I married you, stupid. Remember?"

"I remember."

She doesn't return my grin. I wait a minute and let her stew over it a bit before singing out. "Jade Oliver loves me!"

"Beck! Shut up!" She yells.

I imagine the way the fire in her eyes is probably going crazy. "Jadelyn August Oliver loves me!"

"Shut up! You are such a child!"

"Why don't you shut me up?" I challenge.

It's hilarious, watching her march up that ladder so angrily. She pulls herself up beside me, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my towards her in a rough kiss. Ten minutes later, we're still on the roof, laying sideways tangled in each other and hoping we don't fall off.

The next morning, there's a picture in the tabloids of us, making out on our roof, tangled in Christmas lights. And you know what? It was the best tabloid story I've ever read.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's Beck and Jade again, but I warned you it would be mostly them :)<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!

Much Love,

Calvin Munro


	3. For littlemissswag & chante77

Hey there peeps. Sorry about taking so long to update the second chapter, but I hope that maybe updating a day apart will make up for it? Okay, maybe not, but I will most likely be adding alot the next few days to keep up with Christmas, so that will make you happy? :)

Anyway, here's for chante77 and littlemissswag, who requested a Tori/Andre

I am sincerely apologetic if this doesn't live up to your expectations.

Jeremy Shane: I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can do a Jade/Tori. I'm just not comfortable writing that.

I also got an anonymous review asking for a Cat/Beck. I should've been more specific. I am a horribly staunch Beck/Jade shipper and I just don't think I could ever pull off a Cat/Beck that isn't shit. So sorry, and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing anyway.

Also, So sorry that this is utter shit, but again, I AM A HARDCORE BECK/JADE SHIPPER! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Feel free to hurt me with a sandwich. Just go ahead. I can take it! :)

* * *

><p>"Whisks in a wine box. Now that is class." Andre laughs as I shoot him a nasty look.<p>

"It doesn't fit in any other box!" I defend.

He turns the shoes I got for Trina over in his hands. "So wrap it in paper." He suggests.

I finish taping the box lid closed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to wrap whisks in paper?" I ask.

Andre smiles at me. "Nope, and I don't plan on finding out."

I toss him another glare and try to put a bow on the box to make it look better... It still looks sad. I question the wisdom of letting Andre come over as I watch him glare at Trina's sparkly shoes. "Why are you here again?" I ask.

"Why so cranky, Cheekbones?" He questions in his easy, laidback way. "It's Christmas."

"I know." I sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why wrapping Christmas presents makes me all wonky."

"'S okay, Tor. Do you really wanna know why I came over here?"I nod.

"Sure." I smile, trying to get out of my bad mood.

"Well, I actually need to ask you for a favor."

"Alright, shoot."

Andre puts his head down and mumbles something.

"What?" Why is he coso guilty?

"I need you to..." He races through the last words.

"You need me to what Andre?" I look up fron trying to shove Trina's shoes in a gift bag. "Tell me."

He sighs. "I have to spend Chrstimas with my grandma. You know, the crazy one who's terrified of Rabbis."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Please, please, please don't say-

"I need you to come with me."

Aw crap! He said it. "You want me to spend Christmas with your grandmother?" I clarify. "The one that hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Tori!" Andre hangs his head again. "She's just... you know... Insane."

"Andre," I close my eyes, trying to think of a viable excuse for staying home.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I open my eyes to look into his big brown ones. "Just hear me out."

* * *

><p>So here I am, in Andre's grandmother's house. She's currently hiding behind the couch and I can hear Andre consoling her. "It's okay, Granma, Tori's just here to celebrate with us."<p>

I promised him Christmas Eve, nothing else. I'm considering leaving anyway while Andre's occupied. Seriously! I'm not just being a baby! She already called me a whore!

"No Granma, I promise Tori is not a Rabbi."

Do I really look like a Rabbi?

"Granma! Don't say that! Didn't I tell you not to say those words anymore?"

"Bye!" I call, turning around to leave.

"No, no, no, no, no, no you don't." Andre grabs my arm and I'll never know how he got to me so fast. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. "Just give her another chance."

"Fine." I relent and hold up my pointer finger. "One more chance."

Andre grins. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Now we're sitting around in the living room, sipping eggnog and being generally awkward. "Andre! The clock changed again!" Andre's grandma yells at him from the other room.<p>

Andre sighs heavily. "Granma, I told you a thousand times, the clock is supposed to change."

The rest of the Harris family is here now, and I feel abslutely ridiculous being here. I'm Andre's best friend, not his wife. WHY AM I HERE? Because I'm a push over, that's why. All it took was Andre's big brown puppy dog eyes and some begging and now I'm here.

Andre heads off to talk his grandma out of a fight with the digital clock in her room. Great, he left me. I sneak a look across the room at Mr. and Mrs. Harris; I have no idea what to say.

"So, Tori," Mrs. Harris begins. "You, hm, sing with Andre alot, correct?"

I nod. "Yes, I do. I'm a singer and an actress." I offer a smile eaqually as awkward as hers and her husband's.

I wonder absentmindedly why I've never met them before. Not that I would've wanted to, because this is by far the most awkward I've ever felt in my life. And believe me, Trina forces me into A LOT of awkward situations.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here." I decide to just get it over with.

"Well, yes." She admits in a small voice. "Andre didn't tell us you were coming."

"He said he wanted help with his grandmother. He was worried about spending Christmas alone with her. Of course, he doesn't really need me now that you're here."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Harris smiles. "Andre is quite fond of you."

I can feel my face redden. "Really?" Is is all I can get out.

"He talks about you constantly." She crosses her legs demurely. "I can't imagine why we heaven't met you."

Me either. Andre, you have explaining to do.

"So uh, what else does he say about me?" Do I seem obvious? I think I do.

"He told me he thinks you're the prettiest girl he's ever met."

Mr. Harris chuckles. "Those weren't his words, but you get the gist."

My blush deepens. "Oh."

"He admires you very much." Mrs. Harris chooses her words carefully.

"Carol, just tell her what she said." Mr. Harris admonishes.

"Marty, kids aren't ready to-"

"He loves you, Miss Vega." Mr. Harris stares me down, waiting for my reaction.

"He-he what?"

No way. There is absolutely no way. He loves me? He can't. There's no way he can... Can he?

* * *

><p>After a few hours of a ridiculously awkward Christmas celebration, we're in the car, and I'm not exactly talking to Andre. "You didn't tell me your parents were coming." I comment after letting him squirm for a while, trying to make conversation with me.<p>

"Is that what this is about?" He takes a left turn.

"Andre, you said you needed my help because you didn't want to spend Christmas Eve alone with your mental-patient grandmother, not talk with your parents." I cross my arms.

"Look Tori, I'm sorry. I didn't know the night was going to turn out that bad for you." Andre pulls into a lot, parking before turning and looking me in the eye. "So I'm gonna make it up to you."

* * *

><p>"Freezy Queen, Andre? Really?" I berate even as I take a lick from my strawberry cone.<p>

"You sayin it's not good?" He challenges.

We sit down on an old bench situated under a tree. "I didn't say that."

The night is beautiful. It's cool and even though you can't see any stars, the sky still appears dark and intriguing. It reminds me of nights I used to spend with Danny back when we were dating. We'd lay on the grass in his backyard, talking about the stars we wished we could see.

Andre chuckles, bringing me back to the present. "I really am sorry, Tor, I didn't think your night would go so badly."

"You know what I really want to know?" Time to drop the bomb.

"What's that?"

"Why I didn't know you were so, as your mother put it, 'quite fond of me'." I grin at him.

Andre throws his head back and groans. "She didn't! I can't believe this!" I laugh and let him moan on.

But then he opens his eyes again and stares at me. "I don't know what she told you," He begins. "So can I just tell you what I really think about you?"

I can scarcely breathe. "Yeah..."

"Look, Tori..." He gets up and tosses his ice cream cone in the trash can.

When he makes it back to me, he sits sideways on the bench to face me. "I don't want things to be wierd between us."

"I know." I whisper "Just tell me the truth and we'll go from there."

Andre swallows, working hard to look at me. "So, you know, when you came to school, you didn't really seem to need a boyfriend. Or want one, and I just thought-" He pauses. "But you're just so beautiful and sexy and I just can't help myself, I-"

I can't stand it anymore. I just lean forward and kiss him. Long and deeply, and when I pull away, it takes a moment for him to open his eyes. "Tori, I-"

I shake my head. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Yeah well, this sucked. BIG time. I'm so sorry, you guys deserve better than this utter crap.<p>

Well, review anyway and tell me just how bad it was. Hopefully the next one will be Andre/Cat for I'mWickedCrazyandYeahI'mAllThat, but we'll see.

Much Love,

Calvin Munro


	4. Mistletoe

WEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL, look who decided to double post this chiz today! I hope that makes up for being so late updating everything lately.

I'mWickedCrazyandYeahI'mAllThat, this is for you. I'm not sure this is anything like what you had in mind, but maybe it'll satisfy your craving for some Cat/Andre mistletoe action :) Thank you so much for being so supportive, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Is it possible to be in love with someone as absentminded as Cat Valentine? I'm pretty sure it is, and that I am. I just wish I could tell her.<p>

I'm not sure when it happened; how it happened, but it's painfully true. I just hope it isn't obvious. When I had that crush on Jade, I had to let it out, but this? No one can know about this. Especially not Cat.

We're all at school, putting up Christmas decorations together. But all I can see is Cat, beautiful Cat. I'm not even sure what it is that I like about her. She's crazy, she never listens, the girl colors in coloring book for fun for God's sake! She can't stay on subject for more than ten minutes, her hair looks like a lollipop. There are so many things I can list. So many reasons for me not to love her. But I do.

I just wonder why.

"Hey Andre," Tori calls. "Robbie and I are going to take these boxes of tinsel we didn't use and put them in the supply closet. Can you and Cat finish the doorway?"

No. Don't leave me her alone with her. Please don't make me deal with this, Tori.

"Uh," I stutter. "Where are Beck and Jade?" My mind is racing, searching for anything to keep her there.

Tori scoffs. "Making out against the lockers."

Of course. BECK! You're my best friend! I need you to help me, and what are you doing? Trying to score with your girlfriend.

Although, if I were Beck…

But then Tori and Robbie are gone, and Cat's got a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. "Come on Andre, we're almost finished with the door!"

Normally, I'd be perplexed by her perkiness as I follow her and hold the strand of greenery as she staples it to the doorframe, but this time, it just seems right. Like Cat. Like this is exactly where I'm meant to be. I glance up. Please let there be some… Aw fuck it.

I grab Cat and kiss her, pushing her back against the doorframe and holding her body close to mine. She lets out a surprised squeak, but responds quickly, letting me snake my tongue into her mouth. Yes. This is right. This is exactly what I wanted.

But then I pull away, and Cat smiles and asks. "What was that for?"

I shrug and point upward. "Mistletoe."

I turn to leave the room before I do anything I regret. "Andre!" She calls after me.

I don't look at her, I can't. Not unless she tells me she loves me too. "Yeah?"

"There is no mistletoe." She giggles.

"Whoops."

I walk away, but she's on my mind all night. She's the one that I want, and even if she never loves me, even if she's never mine, somewhere in my heart, I'll always love that crazy little redhead.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. Review and let me know, K? Thanks!<p>

Much Love,

Calvin Munro


End file.
